Angle-Chan (Main Universe)
Angle-Chan is a beloved figure in the furry community, being hailed as the world's sexiest bastard since his conception. He spends most of his time laying in bed, trying to have sex within beautiful women and of course, going to the toilet. Later in life, Angle-Chan found one of 'The 14 Ancient Relics of Impossible Power in Terms of Fuck.' This relic was 'The Key of Quonki'. A key that grants its user access to anything in the multiverse, Angle-Chan of course used this power to perv on every woman in his universe, regardless of their race, age or whether they were alive or not. After doing that and achieving incredible cockiness from only being caught 5,000,000 times, he decided to then use the key for good. Travelling from world to world, galaxy to galaxy and universe to universe, to help any woman in need. It is unknown where Angle-Chan currently resides in the multiverse, but it is widely accepted that he's living in a caravan park in Manchester. He is one of the founding members of [https://mindfudgemythology.fandom.com/wiki/B.E.A.K. B.E.A.K.] a detective Agency. Biography Early Life Nobody knows anything about him at all except for him, he was once captured by his foes: The Gremlin Production Facility, a covert underground factory consisted of Father, Codename: FireSad, The Buttlover, and Dolph-Out. run by Fowlers (Fowlers are a species of non directional skin folk who love nothing more than to discover information that is considered to be the most secret in the Universe, then sell that information to themselves for sexual gratification.) They were desperate to uncover Angle-Chan’s backstory as it was believed to be the 4th best kept secret in the entire Multiverse, for interests sake here are the 1st, 2nd and 3rd: 3rd: Why did Mark Mucus start beating up Wall Man? 2nd: How many nations has the City Devourer of Wild World destroyed? 1st: W-When? Upon capturing Angle-Chan, they subjected him to ‘'The Sons of Torture'’. Three naughty boys who could deduce a person’s least favourite things, and implement them into their torture methods. After sucking him off whilst playing The Avengers theme non stop for six months, they realised that his willpower was too strong, and he wouldn’t give up the information under any circumstances. With no other options, and desperate to maintain their 100% success rate, they freed Angle-Chan and burnt down the The Gremlin Production Facility HQ with the Fowlers locked in the 900th storey bathroom. Since that day Angle-Chan has done nothing. Creating B.E.A.K. Angle-Chan Along with other beaked individuals created [https://mindfudgemythology.fandom.com/wiki/B.E.A.K. B.E.A.K.] a detective Agency. Powers and Abilities Powers * Meme Grower Activate - To make memes so funny, that whoever is subjected to them has to grow an extra part of their brain to comprehend their comedic genius, driving them insane Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor * Uncle Gussy (Deceased) * Aunt Proof (Killed Uncle Gussy, self) * ??? (Unlockable character) Allies * The Human - his furry persona * The Human (£40 version) * The Boyz * E-Dam * Mr. Seed * Dr. REM * Tomwardo (80’s Version) Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo The Gremlin Production Facility * Father * Codename: FireSad * The Buttlover * Dolph-Out Equipment Transportation * The Key of Quonki - '''A key that grants its user access to anything in the '''multiverse. Facilities (Information needed) Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * Once sneezed whilst performing interdimensional travel and got trapped in a time void for eternity and didn’t at the same time. * Can’t suck his own cock. * Doesn’t have a cock. * Can play the Xyxlandresplrydge at an expert level. * Invented the Xyxlandresplrydge. * Didn’t actually invent the Xyxlandresplrydge, but in fact stole it from a Holo-Tramp from the Howling Moon of Liverpool 4. * It is rumoured that he knows everything, but the person who started that rumour was Hug Master: The Most Honest Liar Who Ever Did Live. * Stares at the stars before bed. * Goes to bed at 2PM. * Is horrifically terrified of the sound of screaming, which causes him to scream, which causes him to scream, which causes him to scream... * Will have arthritis. Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Jac Simpson Price Category:Characters Created By Jac Simpson Price Category:B.E.A.K.